


〖DC/桶中心〗Other Story

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/桶中心〗Lost Myself [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: 这个Other Story系列算是同一个AU下不同的Paro支线，每一篇可当独立看。这个系列什么诡异的CP都可能有，拉郎也可能有，跨宇宙也可能有，反正就是一个乱七八糟的兽人脑洞堆积地。-OOC就OOC，我开心！x这一开始其实就是一个，脑洞，不知道怎么就变成了有剧情的系列文……人生真的是到处都有惊喜呢x





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节出场的兽人化角色是：  
> 梅花鹿JasonTodd；  
> 平原灰狼和黑豹混血Damian。
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎DamiJay专场，没有超级反派和超级英雄的世界，有捏造的过去。  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎年龄操作，罗宾排序为：Damian23 > Tim20 > Dick17 > Jason13。  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎有猫科动物的舔舐行为，很纯洁的，不搞黄色的那种嗯。

Damian Wayne从没想过自己二十三岁就要因为弟弟在学校打架斗殴而被请家长，过分的是那位真正意义上的“家长”还以“不是什么大事Damian你去解决一下”就把这件事完全推给身为长子的他。至于“家长”自己？正远在悉尼因公和美女调情呢。

Damian不愉地低哼了一声，他抬手整理西服领口，确认领带扣有好好的待在它该在的地方之后才伸手推开了面前的门，刚一踏进校长室就不可避免的吸引了室内所有人的注意力。

万众瞩目，当然，Wayne家族的长子早已习惯了这种感觉，但他并不希望这来自于一群正值讨人厌年纪的小崽子——友好的还是充满恶意的都一样，不巧的是他现在需要处理的正是后边那一种。

“呃……Mr.Wayne？”校长模样的老头——就老头，他还没做过什么需要Damian给他尊称的事情，所以，就“老头”——看到Damian之后显然不得不停下此前正在训话的行为，疑惑地试探着叫了一声。

至于为什么会是这种态度，大概是因为Damian与他的父亲Bruce如出一辙但更显年轻的容貌吧。毕竟Damian的兽化特征虽然更多的遗传自他母亲的家族，一群高傲的、以族群为单位生存的大平原狼。但他的人类样貌却几乎复刻自他的父亲，所以也不外乎总有人将他们父子二人搞混。

“Yeah，‘Mr.Wayne’。”Damian着重强调了那个姓氏，告诉对方他并没有叫错。

“哇哦，我还以为Wayne先生会更……成熟。”校长神情古怪地说。

Damian皮笑肉不笑地勾了勾嘴角，在几个狗崽子——其实他们看上去也应该是灰狼的亚种，但Damian不想和他们被称作同一种族的兽人——构成的人墙之间寻找他矮小的弟弟。

等找到之后他原本就紧缩的眉头蹙地更近了。

Jason早上出门时还经由管家之手熨烫工整的校服当下沾满了灰尘不说，手肘以下的部分完全不知所踪，掠过丢失了纽扣的衬衫袖口还能看到他手腕上有一枚犬科兽人留下的牙痕。小孩儿的额头上印着一大片青紫色，颧骨上也有一块新鲜的嫩红色擦伤，被他白润的皮肤衬的颇为扎眼。

这一切如果被护弟狂魔Dick Grayson看到，那只公认好脾气的白头海雕会杀到学校来把做这一切的小鬼当老鼠一样撕碎。但这并不是说Damian不感到愤怒，相反，整个Wayne家族脾气最坏、甚至比他爸还要难搞的Damian快要气疯了。

“Well，既然我是‘Mr.Wayne’，没什么异议的话希望有人能告诉我究竟发生了什么？”他伸手阻止了想要开口说些什么的Jason，而后抬高了头，用一种睥睨天下的气势扫视着在场的所有人，老师、家长，和不包括他弟弟在内的讨人嫌的兽人崽子们——Damian早就忘了自己在他们这个年纪的时候更讨人嫌这个事实。

“鉴于——”他挂上相当商业性的假笑，抬手读着腕表上的秒针继续说道：“你们已经浪费了我三分钟，而我的身价大概是五百万每秒。”

校长显然被这个咄咄逼人还不懂“礼貌”二字怎么写的年轻人气得不清，其他被请来的孩子家长——哦抱歉，Damian并不是故意要忽视他们的，而是他习惯性忽视任何不重要的人——也发出了抗议，一股脑的向他这位“监护人”控诉Jason是怎么把他们的孩子按在地上殴打、而哥谭最有名的Wayne家又是怎么教育出这种有暴力倾向的孩子的。

Damian听着那些指控无法自制的嘲笑出声，在室内安静下来的刹那开口接道：“如果在场的各位尚且拥有正常的视力就应该能看出我弟弟是一只梅花鹿，而这些被殴打的…一、二、三…六个——哈，六个，显然无一例外都是肉食性。”六个肉食性还打不过一个草食性，果然废物就只配生下废物。

Damian想着，径直走到Jason身前，注意到他幼小的鹿茸上还缺了一层绒毛的当下便发出一声响亮的弹舌音，周身的气场迅速变化着，负面的黑色情绪几乎肉眼可见。

从刚刚那些人七嘴八舌的告状行为中Damian大致也能推测出发生了什么，无外乎是一个“被资本家收养的目中无人的草食性兽人仗着身后势力在校园中横行霸道，听闻了一些‘无伤大雅’的传言之后便对同学大打出手”的三流校园故事的剧情。

他妈的，只有阿卡姆里连智商都跟着痛觉一起退化了的疯子才不知道青春期的兽人特征有多敏感，Jason被摸一下尾巴都会腿软，Damian甚至想象不出头上那对器官受伤该是种什么感觉，现在这群愚民居然反过来指责Jason才是施暴的那一方？

哥谭是全世界犯罪率最高的城市之一，一过了傍晚就连警察都不会随意上街走动。而Jason是在哥谭更加藏污纳垢的贫民街出生的孩子，被Bruce带回来的时候又瘦又小，脸色蜡黄到仿佛下一秒就要倒在地上。

Damian在第一时间就调查了这个来路不明的孩子，他知道Jason有个不太幸福的家庭，他的父亲是个走私犯，在他母亲吸毒过量猝死之后又给他找了一个后妈，不幸的是这个愚蠢的男人显然没有调查过与他陷入爱河的女人是个什么东西，所以才会在一场愉快的性爱之后被这只雌性螳螂从头开始拆吃入腹，而她虽然也被警方当场击毙，但仍然给目睹一切的Jason留下了严重的心理阴影。

Damian从不用“可怜”这个词去形容他最小的弟弟，即使Jason刚来到庄园的第一年每晚都陷入梦魇，尖叫哭泣着从噩梦中惊醒然后呆坐一整晚，最严重的时候他连看到床都会恐慌发作，但他仍然坚强的从过去的创伤中走出来了。

Jason在努力让自己变得更好，其他人又有什么资格用任何方式再让他回到泥沟里去？

“疼不疼？”Damian问，他伸出手指捏着Jason的下巴把他的头抬起来观察他脸上已经做过紧急处理的擦伤。Jason短而迅速的摇了摇头，在大哥的注视下原本清亮的眼里开始聚集泪水，意识到这一点他倔强地甩开Damian再一次把头低了下去，手指搅动衣料的行为却暴露了他心中的不安。

“我会将律师函寄给在场的每一个人。每一个，人人有份，包括你们，小先生们。”Damian语气不善，实际上这些人当然不会真的以为是Jason先动的手，他们只是想借此机会从Wayne家身上狠敲一笔，因为他们认为像Bruce Wayne这样的名人不会让自己因为任何事感到难堪，或许吧，但只可惜今天来的不是Bruce，而Damian一向没什么耐心，“Jay，你希望他们向你道歉吗？如果你想，我会联系媒体。”

“……我不需要。”Jason吸吸鼻子又小声说道：“Damian，我们走吧。”

“看来我善良的弟弟并不想问责你们的过失，”Damian牵过Jason的手，在临走之前扭过头露出一副难以形容的充满恶意的笑容，“但我可不是，希望在法庭上我能够听到你们诚恳的道歉，或许到时候我会考虑撤诉。”

在众人难看神情的瞩目下，Damian唯恐天下不乱的又加了一句：“而我现在必须要带我弟弟去打狂犬疫苗，鉴于——他刚刚才被几只更没教养的野狗咬伤了。那么，失礼了。”

他们就这样大摇大摆的穿过校园，在所有人的注视下坐进了Wayne企业标志的轿车里。

行驶了一段距离后，Jason才终于带了些哽咽的开口：“……不是我先动手的。”他以为Damian始终不言不语是在怪责他。

“显而易见的事实。”Damian说。他知道Jason的学习很好，完全没有必要用这种方式博得别人的注意。

“他们要吃我。”

Damian气息一顿，现在他知道Jason手上的伤口是怎么来的了，“他们做不到，Todd。”

“他们说Bruce收养我是为了把我养大之后吃掉。”

“你信了？”

“……因为你不喜欢我。”

“谁说的？”Damian皱眉，他真的不知道他弟弟是凭借什么做出这种判断的。

“你从来不叫我的名字，你只叫我Todd。”

“如果你仔细观察过，就该知道我也这么称呼Drake和Grayson。”

“我是全家唯一的草食性。”

“……所以你就觉得我们把你当成了储备粮？”

“……嗯。”

Damian叹了一口气。

轿车驶入庄园，他们两个人一前一后走进哥特式装潢的大厅中，Jason掠过Damian就要上楼，“Todd，过来。”Damian阻止了他。

“……怎么了？”

Damian假笑：“不是说要吃你？”

原本失落无比的Jason的表情瞬间狰狞了起来，Damian居然真的要吃他！不，如果他这么做了Bruce不会饶了他…但Bruce也是肉食性，他还是Damian的亲生父亲……Damian得到的很有可能仅仅是禁足，Jason无父无母，甚至没有人会为他哀悼……

Damian饶有兴趣的看着Jason的脸色像霓虹灯一样千变万化，忍不住又催促了一句：“快过来，还是你想让我过去？”

Jason受到惊吓一般抬起头，他结结巴巴的说不出话，Damian不耐烦的往他这边迈了一步，Jason一跃而起，尾巴尖颤颤巍巍的发着抖，他大叫一声扭头就跑，可还没跑几步又被Damian揪着后衣领拎回来抱在了怀里。

Jason太轻了，这几年虽然被阿尔弗雷德养的胖了些，但比起身高将近190的Damian来说还是太小了，顶着一对茸角，脸颊上还带着幼年梅花鹿人特有的白色斑点，一双蓝中带绿的眸子闪烁着，惴惴不安地看着Damian，柔软的尾巴根正好垫在他的手腕上来回扫动着。

他让Jason面对面的坐在自己大腿上，揽着他的后背，低下头一口咬在了他微红的耳廓上。Jason哼了一声，手指抓着Damian的肩膀，双眼紧闭，连呼吸都缓慢了不少。

Damian继续他的动作，从耳廓舔到耳后，含住耳垂轻吮着，又一路滑到皮肤细腻的脖子上，他能感受到跳动的脉搏就在他的嘴唇底下，“扑通、扑通”，满是生机。

猫科动物会通过舔舐行为来安抚幼崽，反正有点常识的兽人都不会把这种行为当做性骚扰，他小时候Bruce也没少舔他——只是他觉得有点恶心。

但他现在这么做了，为了能让Jason感受到至少一点点安全感。

实际上即使Bruce从未向他透露过一丝一毫，但Damian知道自己是他的父母酒后乱性所诞下的意外产物，他的父亲在他六岁来到Wayne庄园之前甚至不知道他的存在，而他母亲的家族势力庞大、分支众多，在中东经营石油和黄金生意，可能还贩卖一点军火……意思就是这样的家族不接受一个来路不明的私生子，所以在六岁之前Damian得到的来自家族最多的照顾就是数不清的刺杀。而在他被送到哥谭之后——显然当时他年轻的父亲也尚未做好为人父的准备，于是就导致Damian的人生基本上等于放养加一点阿尔弗雷德。

他为什么要说这些？是因为他想告诉Jason你不是家里唯一的怪胎。Tim Drake的父亲死于商业暗杀，他由于有个过于聪明的大脑而被寄养家庭排斥，连续被五个家庭拒绝之后才最终遇到了Bruce；Dick Grayson来自著名的飞人家族，他的父母却因为剧团没有做好安全措施无法挣脱捆缚住翅膀的锁链而死于高空坠落，但最终Dick只得到了很少的赔偿……

所以Jason不用担心自己会被抛弃，这栋大屋里的每一个人都尝尽了生活的恶意，没有人会允许他再一次回到那里去。

“Da、Damian……”

“嗯哼？”Damian不想承认自己舔的其实有点开心，好像他本性中属于黑豹的那一部分终于觉醒了一样。他又亲了亲Jason脸上擦破皮的地方，留了点口水印儿在那儿。这让Jason觉得有点痒。

“你在试味道吗？我、我好吃吗？”

“……”Damian决定收回前言，他弟弟很明显是没有常识的那一部分兽人，“Todd，Wayne家是哥谭首富，全美最知名的慈善家之一，你作为Wayne家的养子，身份具有法律效益。而且现在是文明社会，我们不吃小孩。”他只能开口解释一下。

“那你刚才……”

“为了消除你的不安。”但看样子适得其反。Damian想了想，加了一句：“如果你还担心，尾巴可以给你抱着。”

“为什么要抱尾巴？”

“猫科动物都抱尾巴。”

“可……”我是鹿啊？

“让你抱就抱着，哪儿来那么多话？”Damian不耐烦的皱眉，把有着漆黑色光滑毛发的尾巴递到他眼前。

“……”笨蛋Damian。

Jason暗骂了一声，还是乖乖地把Damian伸过来的尾巴贴着脸颊抱在怀里，但他紧接着想到，这尾巴的触感可真是该死的舒服啊……  
  


-Other Story DamiJay END-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节出场的兽人化角色是：  
> 梅花鹿JasonTodd；  
> 平原灰狼和黑豹混血Damian。  
> 还有一些不太重要的Tim、Bruce、Dick之类的。（喂）
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎DamiJay专场，几乎是原作背景下的Other Story。  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎有一点点年龄操作，17岁大米x第二茬鹿角还没脱落的20岁嫩桶。  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎有Damian臆想中的BruJay存在，有Jason恋爱经历提及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Story的每一篇都可以当独立来看，我没再取标题（毕竟取名废呜呜呜）。  
> 我忽然好喜欢42，感觉大米这个神奇的男孩子什么风格都能hold住，酷哥也OK，沙雕也OK（x）。  
> 关于别人会不会因为Jason的断角而认出他的真实身份这件事……大家就当他的头罩跟超人的眼镜一样自带屏蔽功能吧x

Tim暂时担任“神谕”的AKA红罗宾正百无聊赖的窝在蝙蝠洞里，他在一次少年泰坦的侦查任务中不慎伤到了大腿，差点就被一只螳螂兽人锋利的手臂割断肌腱，蝙蝠侠便严厉的要求他停止一切活动，先把伤养好。

于是就导致他现在只能端着咖啡，在一个连犯罪分子都不愿出动的圣诞前夜指挥着蝙蝠家成员——分两队在哥谭市内夜巡的Team One蝙蝠侠和Team Two红头罩与罗宾。

感谢阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼，要不然他连半个小时也待不下去，他宁愿回去处理Wayne企业的财务报表，也不想听红头罩和罗宾从头吵到尾。

“你太暴力了，红头罩！”Well，罗宾的声音，这小子面对红头罩的时候还是那么喜怒形于色。Tim摇摇头。

“容我提醒你，小鸟，半个小时前你刚刚打断一个盗窃犯的鼻子，而他只是想拿一些钱回去度过新年。”好吧，红头罩不甘示弱，他当然不会了，他可是红头罩。

“那是因为他摸你屁股！！”罗宾的尖叫让原本无聊到眼神死的Tim一口咖啡呛在喉咙中，他没来得及在罗宾反应过来前关掉通讯器，“红罗宾！你是不是又在偷听！”

“什——小红，不，等等！”红头罩不敢置信的声音紧随其后：“他没有！你他妈有什么毛病！没有人摸我屁股！”

Tim想我堂堂神谕哪里用得着偷听？我都是光明正大的…咳……他觉得自己应该说点什么，要不然这场争论可能会一直延续到他们回到蝙蝠洞，但他没来得及——他又没来得及。

“红罗宾我限你一秒钟之内关掉通讯器，还有，不许告诉父亲！”罗宾警告。

好吧。Tim无所谓的耸耸肩膀，然后打开了录音设备，并实时共享给远在布鲁德海文的夜翼和哥谭市另一头的蝙蝠侠——我不告诉他，让他自己听总没有问题。

罗宾当然不知道他名义上的三哥都做了什么缺德事儿，处于怒火中的他在警告完Tim之后又将矛头指向了他临时的搭档，“我看到了！我眼神好的很！那是条会变色的色狼*——如果我没穿着这身制服，我会剁了他的手！”（*是变色龙兽人）

……只是摸了个屁股而已，没人会掉块肉，红头罩更不会！Tim翻了个白眼。

“好吧，就算他真的做了，但，只是摸了个屁股而已！我不会掉块肉！”红头罩不愧是Tim最好的兄弟，在完全没有交流的情况下居然对上了电波，Tim给他竖了个大拇指，然后听他继续据理力争：“你不能剁掉他的手！你不能剁掉每一个摸我屁股的人的手！”

“你等着，Todd，我可以。”罗宾恶狠狠地说，他连代号都不叫了。Tim心惊肉跳的在屏幕上搜寻着，还好，他们身边没有敌人。

但有蝙蝠侠——

“……红头罩，回蝙蝠洞之后我们谈谈。”

“没错蝙蝠侠，你确实应该跟罗……嗯嗯嗯为什么是我？？”红头罩震惊，红头罩委屈，红头罩第一百零五次想离开哥谭再也不回来。

Tim到底还是没忍住笑。

 

Tim坐在沙发上看着Damian在落地钟前边来回踱步了至少十五分钟，夜巡结束之后Bruce直接将他们两个赶出了蝙蝠洞，只留下自己和Jason在里面进行一场不知道关于什么——绝大可能跟Damian有关——的谈话。

“我说，你别再晃了。”他开口试图阻止明显有些焦虑症爆发的少年，天知道为什么一遇到Jason的事情他就这么难搞。

……但不是说在Jason之外的事情上Damian就不难搞的意思。

“你闭嘴，Drake！”Damian瞪了过来，一双蓝色的兽瞳因为焦躁的情绪而在灯光下倏地收缩成两条平行线，那充满侵略性的丛林猎食者的目光像两把寒芒毕露的刀子，Tim下意识的炸起了尾巴上的绒毛，拼命压制着充斥在心底的“逃跑”的念头，“我还没找你算账呢！”Damian咬牙切齿地说。

“眼睛收回去。”Tim有点不大高兴，他讨厌Damian总是仗着自己的种族和血统在这个家里横行霸道，作为小型食肉动物类兽人的Tim一直以来深受其害，“如果你不想打架的话。”

“那又如何？”Damian拱起后背做出攻击前的姿势，“我现在烦躁的很，正好想和你打一架。”

Tim愣了一下，他就觉得好像哪里不太对劲，今天晚上的Damian是不是有点太冲动了？虽然他和Jason的脾气在家族中几乎可以算是并列第二的臭（第一是蝙蝠侠，嘘），但可还没发生过因为别人摸了自己兄弟……恋人的屁股就揍断对方——甚至扬言要剁了对方的手——的鼻梁骨这种行为呢。他还在夜巡中喊了Jason的真名！

Tim耸了耸鼻子，在Damian越发不耐烦地神情中仔细分辨着空气中的味道，然后——啊哈，这可有点意思了。

“好吧，是我不想和你打架，Damian。”Tim说，反正他本来也不是喜欢争斗的类型，“你最好找个时间去下医院。”

“你这是在暗示我什么呢，Drake？”Damian微微眯起眼睛，不悦的情绪遍布眼底。

他显然误会Tim的用意了，但后者是真的诚心诚意的希望Damian去做个全方位检查，要知道自从进入现代社会以来，这种事情会发生在兽人社会里的概率已经太小太小了，兽人虽然保留着兽化特征，但从基因方面来讲大部分仍然属于人类——意思就是人类不可能会存在发情特性的。

“停下，Damian——”Tim后退一步，抬高双手以示自己完全没有别的意思，他算是知道Damian今晚的占有欲为什么异常的强了，雄兽对伴侣的占有欲都很强，“你的身体不对劲，你应该去……”检查一下。  
他话还没说完，落地钟便“咔咔咔”的向旁边滑开，Jason从去往蝙蝠洞的通道里走出来，他衣衫凌乱，双目通红，眼角似乎还带着一点泪水，而跟在他后边的Bruce也没比他好到哪儿去——除了没哭。

……可真他妈凑巧。Tim绝望的想。是个人都能看出这对父子在这段不算短的时间内一定在蝙蝠洞里发生了什么——虽然Tim清楚那肯定不是跟“性”有关的，但Damian不一定清楚啊！

他悄悄转动眼珠去观察自己的弟弟，果不其然后者那双属于侵略者的竖瞳里已经将仇恨全然转移到了自己亲爹身上，那样子活像是被抢走母兽的雄狮。

天哪。Tim哀叹一声。

“你们在做什么？”Bruce看到自己的两个儿子之间这奇怪的氛围禁不住一愣，连带着Jason也回过神来。

“呃，Damian？”Jason走到自己年少的兄弟兼恋人身边，还没来得及再说什么就被Damian一把抓住了手臂。

“你们聊了好久，都聊了什么。”他不太愉快地用肯定句的语气发问，同时Tim也在心里祈祷这两个蝙蝠家最口是心非的人别说什么多余的话——

“……就，一些我和B之间的问题。”Jason一边回答，脸上的表情一边尴尬了起来，看在Damian眼里完全就是一副出轨后被抓奸在床的心虚表现。他危险的眯起了眼睛，又深深地看了一眼仍然不明所以的Bruce，拽着Jason就大步离开了客厅。

……这下可真他妈有意思了，墨菲定律诚不欺我。Tim回过头，在对方开口询问之前就对Bruce说道：“你们到底在里面聊什么这么久？Damian快疯了。”

“我只是想借这个机会跟Jason多说些话，而且你也知道他在和Damian交往，虽然Damian是我的亲生儿子，但我不希望Jason在感情中过于迁就他……不过，嗯…我们一开始有点摩擦。”Bruce说。

“动手了？”

“过了两招。”

Tim一个白眼翻到天灵盖，不用想也知道肯定是蝙蝠侠什么都不解释上来就要求“我们谈谈”，而红头罩不才不真的是服帖听话的无害梅花鹿，于是蝙蝠侠“好吧那我们先打一架然后谈谈”。天哪，我能不能拜托你们好好说话不要动不动就“谈谈”了？！直接说出自己的想法说就这么困难吗？？

“所以，谁赢了？”

“谁也没吃亏。”Bruce看向刚刚那两个人离开的方向，“你刚刚说什么？Damian怎么了？”

“他好的很！”但大红就快要不好了。Tim捂着额头深深地叹了口气，“或许我们应该随时准备好叫救护车，Bruce。”

 

Damian抓着Jason的手臂将他一把甩到床上，后者由于实木的床沿磕到大腿而不可避免地痛呼一声，还没来得及揉揉被碰疼的地方，Damian高大的身体就压了上来。Jason狐疑地抬起一双眼睛睨着自己的兄弟兼恋人，满脑子都在想这混小子压这么近干嘛我腿好疼……

偏偏他现在眼里还噙着点泪水，这一眼斜过来都是鹿人特有、但Jason从未流露出过的楚楚可怜，让第一次被他这么看且正处于不正常生理状态的Damian浑身一震，下半身微微抬起了头，正巧顶在Jason的大腿根上。

“……”Jason挑眉，调侃道：“说要剁了别人的手让你这么兴奋吗？”

Damian咽了咽口水，他忍不住继续盯着Jason的眼睛。偶蹄目的兽人基本上都有个共通点，那就是他们的眼睛普遍非常好看，大而圆，手掌附上去的时候，纤长的睫毛会像刷子一样搔着Damian的手心，而Jason的虹膜却并非鹿人常见的棕黑色，他的虹膜是绿色的，最外边一圈是浅浅的蓝色，由浅到深一层层的糅合在一起，像靠近沙滩的那种颜色的海水——他猜一定没有人这么近距离的观察过Jason的眼睛，仅仅是一眼居然就让他硬的发疼——“你懂个屁。”

Jason笑了几声，他抽出一只手了擦掉了挤出眼角的泪水，对Damian摇了摇头：“我们约定好在你18岁之前不谈这个的。”

“不过就剩下三个月而已。”Damian抖了抖耳朵，兽尾在腰后边不安分的乱甩，啪啪地拍打着床沿，那上面柔软蓬松的毛发蹭过红头罩裸露在外的脚踝让他下意识打了个哆嗦——他有没有说过他超爱Damian的尾巴？这世界上真的有人会不爱毛绒绒的东西？但他如果真的这么说了，Damian十有八九会觉得他是因为可以近距离、长时间地撸他尾巴才答应交往。

……说的也是，不然我疯了才和未成年接吻？所以我真的是为了撸Damian的尾巴？？Jason突然在这种情况下陷入了自我怀疑之中。

Damian就看着Jason在自己面前毫无预兆的发起了呆，他危险的眯起眼睛，喉结滚动着发出几声不悦地低吼：“所以……Todd，比起我，你更喜欢父亲？”他忽然问。

“——不好意思，什么？”Jason回过神来，他刚刚好像听错了，Damian说啥？他每个字都听得懂，连起来却怎么也不能理解。

“我说，你更喜欢父亲。”

这下疑问句彻底变成了肯定句，Jason在他说话的间隙中表情从惊讶转到惊恐，他张了张嘴，话头起了好几次都不知道从哪里开始问起比较好。

我跟Bruce？Jason又打了个哆嗦。“是什么给了你这样的错觉。”他只好干巴巴地问。

Damian露了一点17岁少年正该有的不耐烦出来，Jason觉得他尾巴甩动的频率更快了——感谢自己没有这么暴露情绪的器官——“在我们交往之前，所有人都这么想。Grayson和Drake甚至有个赌约赌你不会答应和我交往。”

“……哈，那你一定赚了满盆。”

“我没参与，潘尼沃斯才是庄家。”Damian把头搁在Jason的胸口上，两只区别于猫科兽人的尖耳戳着后者的下颚，细碎的毛发扫的他有点痒。

Jason下意识地抬起手放在Damian的后脑勺上，他知道自己在感情上十分生疏，或者说他几乎很难与谁保持一段长久而稳定的恋爱关系，曾经有个真心喜欢他的普通女孩伊莎贝拉……但她却差点因为他而被小丑害死。

也并不是没有接受过男人的邀约，只是到最后那些人一定会因为他不是他们想象中那种温顺软弱的草食性而退缩。长久以来，Jason都像一颗孤独的辰星在宇宙中流浪，他以前想自己可能会在哪里死去，然后结束这唏嘘的一生。

但Bruce？他能得出的唯一结论就是这不可能会发生。可能从他带着满腔怒火自死之国度归来的时候他跟Bruce之间的裂痕就已经注定无法修复，而这种隔阂在两年前的罗宾之死时达到巅峰……他并不恨Bruce，他只是…只是也再无法原谅他。

他的痛苦没有出口，他深知这一切并不是任何人的错，但如果他原谅了Bruce……那么该请求谁来原谅他？这世上一切的悲伤都是难以共通的，他深以为然。

“Damian，”Jason终于开口：“我和Bruce，我们之间有太多裂痕了，我们连当普通…普通的家人都需要Dick或者Alfred在中间调和，不客气的说我每次见他甚至都要忍着给他来上一抢的欲望，我们不可能会爱上对方。”

“所以你爱我不是因为我最像父亲。”

“你或许长得很像他，但你有自己的原则，你是我们之中唯一真正能不完全受到他影响的人，你是和他最不同的那个罗宾。我选择你不是因为你与谁相似，仅仅是因为那是你而已。”Jason低下头亲了亲Damian的额角，他捧起少年的头颅，侧过头去吻他的嘴唇：“你是唯一值得我感谢上帝的存在。”

“……原来你是这么会调情的人吗？”Damian突然抬起头，毫无征兆地开口。

“……啥？”Jason愣了一下。

“我硬了。”Damian又往前挤了挤，明显比刚才更烫的性器戳着Jason的大腿。他现在就像一只初尝禁果的幼兽，浑身散发出的都是“我想交配”的信号。

所以我他妈刚刚真情实感的是在告白给狗听吗？？Jason真想把这小孩脑子撬开看看里面都有什么，但他转念一想Talia的家族血统又忍不住扶住了额头——操，没准真是说给狗崽子听了。

“不行，滚开！你现在脑子不清醒！”Jason推搡者Damian试图靠过来的头。为什么这小孩平常和他吵架的时候十足一副猫性，遇到这种事情反而露出犬科本能？？

Damian抓住空隙凑上来吻他的耳朵，非正常生理状态下巨大的手劲足以把Jason整个人禁锢在身下，后者又由于体位的缘故无法正常发力只能蜷缩着，耳尖都被Damian的体温熏得微微发红了。

“我也爱你，Todd。”狼豹混血的少年忽然说，“我只是热，不是变蠢了，我分辨得出本能和渴望。”

Jason手一顿，他叹了口气，阻挡着Damian的动作轻轻放松了下来：“……狗崽子。”

“嗯。”

“成年之前，只有这一次。”

“可以。”

“以后不许再说剁掉任何人的手。”

“不可能，除非他们不会再不长眼摸——”

“我没在跟你谈条件，Damian。”

“……好吧。”不情不愿。

在Jason还打算继续说什么之前，Damian封住了他的嘴。

 

然后他们干了个爽。

 

事后，Damian抱着整个人累到不能动弹的Jason从浴室里走出来，他将对方安置在床上的时候瞄了眼对方断了一半的鹿角，他曾经旁敲侧击的问过他许多次，但青年总是不想多谈。

“Todd，你一直没告诉我你头上的角是怎么回事。”

Jason困得要命，浑身的肌肉都酸痛难忍。

这精力旺盛的破小孩好不容易得到了恋人允许Sex的首肯，就趁着发情性征翻来覆去拼了命折腾了他一宿，像是要把前十七年没吃到和后三个月不能吃的份都给补回来似的，做到最后Jason连声音都发不出只能忍耐着Damian不断的撞击咬着牙流泪，也不知道这个直到前几年还是家里个子最矮的Robin吃了什么激素长得这么快，而现在这个始作俑者居然还好意思问他角的事情？？

——他没把另一只折断插进Damian的屁股里都是因为他累得抬不起一根手指头！

“……去问你爸*。”他在迷糊中不耐烦地翻了个身，没几秒钟就睡了过去，留下一脸震怒的Damian。

（*这段剧情在Lost Myself 03和05中提到。）

 

“什么、父……Todd！！你给我起来！！我就知道你跟父亲不清不楚！！起来！！不许睡——！！”

 

\- Other Story DamiJay END -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出场的主要角色是：  
> 白头海雕Dick；  
> 梅花鹿Jason。  
> -  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎DickJay，性转桶的梗来自Lost Myself 04，是小甜饼  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎如果有些细节与漫画设定冲突…就，无视就好（x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一写大哥就忍不住浪漫了起来。

“你还有那种药吗？”夜翼蹲在一辆车的前盖上，看着红头罩熟练的将一个午夜抢劫犯反绑了双手丢在垃圾桶旁边——顺带被打了个半死——忽然开口问道。

红头罩的动作完全没有停顿，他在走向下一个失去行动力的帮凶时反问了一句：“什么药？”

他有的药可不少，浓缩麻醉剂、止痛片、一些不太致命的毒药、又或者是夜翼最喜欢的能够增加床上乐趣的气体……鉴于他的伙伴之一是一位外星公主，他总能搞到很多有趣的小东西。所以鬼才知道夜翼那比他当罗宾时翻的跟头还跳跃的思维指的是什么？

“就是会让你的身材变得很好的那种。”夜翼对着红头罩的背影笔画了一个大写的“S”。

红头罩扭过头：“我现在身材不好？”

夜翼：“……不是，没有这个意思。”

红头罩扯了扯嘴角，没什么情绪的哼了一声，他并不是真的在乎别人对他身材的评价，看在他的男朋友有个十分优秀的屁股的份上，他只是想看夜翼吃瘪而已，“你指我变成女性那次吃的那种药吗？”

“我以为说的委婉些你会比较开心。”夜翼展开翅膀，炫技一般在空中转了一圈然后缓缓落到地上，“有一个卧底晚宴，我需要一位女伴。”

“工作？”

“显然，是属于白天那个身份的。”

“真可惜。”红头罩笑了声，“虽然我是下面那个，但在变性上明显是你更有优势。”

他不着痕迹的看了眼夜翼紧身衣下一览无余的臀部，做了一个耸肩的动作，在夜翼“哦别这样小翅膀”的无奈呻吟中掏出了藏在腰带里的钉枪，“记得给我准备裙子和鞋，别太高了，你知道的，被自己的女伴高太多可不好。”夜翼发誓他听出了他的小翅膀在嘲笑他的身高，“带到安全屋来，你知道的那一个。”

“待会见，迪基鸟。”红头罩两指并拢在眉骨旁边，冲夜翼挥了一下，把罪犯留给夜翼善后便射出绳索，几个飞跃间离开了这条狭窄肮脏的小巷。

 

晚上八点半，哥谭酒店，几乎在Dick与Jason——现在或许该叫她Jessica——走进会场的的一瞬间便吸引了所有人的注意，以往这种关注通常来自于对Dick Grayson的俊脸和翘臀的瞩目，而作为Wayne家的首个养子、完美继承了监护人白日里交际达人属性的Dick也早已习惯，并且一直以来应对的从善如流，但今晚他却颇觉得有些如芒在背，因为那些目光破天荒的不是冲着他来的。

他余光瞥了一眼站在身边的Ja…嗯，Jessica，她用一条瓷白的手臂挽着Dick曲起的臂弯，一袭高定红色包臀鱼尾礼服展现出她近乎于完美的身材曲线，事业线在百褶装饰的领口下若隐若现，搭肩延伸至背后垂下来落在腰窝两侧，弧形收口正包裹住挺翘圆滑的臀部，裸露出的美背光滑白皙，同时附着的层层薄肌又充满了力量之美。

她的脸庞在妆容的衬托下堪称美艳，一双蓝中带绿的狭长双眼带着摄人心魂的压迫感，轻易勾起旁人的征服欲望。卷曲的黑发披肩，私人订制的红钻珠宝点缀着她的耳垂与修长的脖颈，简约不失奢华，光滑的鹿角上缠绕着莹白水晶吊饰，连那只断角都充斥着有如阿芙洛狄忒般残缺曼妙的美感。只可惜唯一美中不足的是在她偶尔从裙下惊鸿一现的双足上踩着双低跟一字鞋，总觉得少了些韵味。

 

“卧底行动？”Dick听到Jessica咬牙切齿的说道，后者脸上却仍然堆满了上流社会所熟悉的得体笑容——赞美阿福的英式礼仪教导。

Dick自己身着出于同一位设计师之手的黑色三件套，额前碎发向后抹去，背头油光水滑又不过于老成，他湛蓝的双眼中比起身旁的女伴充满了更为真诚柔和的笑意，对几位向他招手的宾客点点头，翅膀却在背后微微展开将Jessica圈在自己的领地范围之内，不着痕迹的遮挡住一些男人频频瞄向Jessica臀背的目光。

Jessica觉得自己的脸都快笑僵了，“我早该想到全世界都知道Richard Grayson是Wayne家的养子，而另一件全世界都知道的事是他是个警察。”她恨不得把牙齿当成Dick狠狠地磨动嚼碎，“卧底？你卧个屁！”

“注意语言，女士。”Dick在旁人的目光中安抚性的拍了拍Jessica的手臂，“我只是想让你也能以正当的身份参加Wayne主办的晚宴。”

Wayne主办，没错。Jessica几乎咬碎了一口银牙，鬼才知道她为什么没有在Dick拿出这些明显不能由他负担得起的礼服与首饰的时候还没有提高警惕，直到走进会场在觥筹交错间看到了Timothy Jackson Drake才意识到他妈的自己被这该死的屌头给诓骗了！去他的卧底晚宴，去他的“阿福帮我们准备了服装他希望我们玩的开心”，分明就是他们和蝙蝠侠串通一气要把她骗回家的借口！

……没有辱骂阿福的意思。

Jessica深吸一口气把脏话咽回肚子里，她从路过的侍者手中端走一杯香槟，烧制成郁金香花色的酒杯挡住她逐渐僵硬的笑容，清甜的白葡萄酒入喉终于让她得到调整表情的机会，她的嘴角几乎在瞬间垮了下来，“Richard John Grayson，你欠我一次。”

被Jessica用阴冷的音色连名带姓叫了一遍的Dick没由来的打了个寒噤，他小幅度的用羽毛抚过Jessica的后背，可怜兮兮的试图为自己辩解：“拜托，亲爱的，你还欠我一杯咖啡呢。”

“别弄反了，是你欠我一杯咖啡，夜翼，二比零。”Jessica冷笑，全然无视Dick“嘿别叫代号”的抗议，“而你即将让我的这副模样被所有人看到，所有人！包括B和那讨人厌的恶魔崽子！”

“别这样说，Damian喜欢你，他只是不善表达。”

“那么我们最善于表达的大哥，你为什么不一开始就直接了当的告诉我你的目的呢？”

Dick长呼了一口气，从Jessica手中拿走那杯喝了一半的香槟酒，“那样你会和我回来吗？”他难掩期待的问。

“不会。”而Jessica的回答同样毫不犹豫，成功获得了一个“你瞧我说什么来着”的眼神，但她果断无视了Dick继续说道：“开什么玩笑，Wayne家死而复生的二公子如果出现在这里，这个会场里至少吓死一半的人。”

 

Dick得承认他确实在某种程度上欺骗了Jason，但他保证经过Tim之手伪造的Jessica的履历一片清白，即使是蝙蝠侠本人也查不出什么，“很抱歉欺骗了你，亲爱的，但这样至少没人会怀疑你。”他引导着Jessica避开拥挤的人群来到露台上，然后亲昵的蹭了蹭对方的颈侧，“到这边来或许会让你稍微原谅我一些？”

“滚开，Grayson，你表演型人格上线了吗？”Jessica被他的鼻息弄得有点痒，她闪避着，嘴上不饶人，语气里也染上了三份无奈的笑意。

Jason原本就要比Dick高出半头，即使转为女性后身高明显缩水，也仍与Dick持平。而与她装扮的极富攻击性的美艳姿态不同，从她如瓷般白皙的皮肤间传来的体香仿佛蔓越莓和柠檬混合过后的傍晚，然后从其中开出娇嫩的玫瑰；又像身穿白裙的女郎染上晚阳的笑容，转身如飞鸟投身夜空，身后月光照亮大地。

Dick叹息着合上双眼——这就是他的小翅膀，他神秘而矛盾、又满怀深情的挚爱。

“Jay，我们结婚吧。”Dick忽然说。

Jessica的表情茫然了一瞬间，她觉得Dick疯了，“我记得刚才喝了酒的是我而不是你。”她冷硬而淡漠地说道，毫不避讳的将每个人都选择缄口不提的事实推出：“我在法律上已经是个死人了。”

Dick转过来将她拥抱在怀中，用修长的手指梳理着Jessica柔顺的长发，“我知道那不是你的真心话。”

“那就是。”

“你只是想用它当做借口拒绝我，你知道我们有无数种方法恢复你的合法身份。”

“既然你知道，就放开手。”

“我想给你一个家，Jay。”但Dick闻言反而抱得更紧了，他如同一个流浪者，Jessica是他此时唯一的归乡，“你不愿意以Jason Todd的身份回到我们身边，但我想给你一个家，只是我，Jay，只是我。”

他松开手臂，深深地注视着Jessica蓝绿色的、比今晚的月光更璀璨的双瞳：“我不想你在外漂泊许久，却没有一个能回去的地方。”

“我有几间安全屋。”

Dick叹了口气：“那不是家，Jay。”

Jessica不说话了。

无论是Jason还是Jessica都不是浪漫的人，他的超能力之一是把烛光晚餐变成枪战现场，但Dick从十几岁开始就承担起了Wayne家族子世代交际花的重任，无论是撩妹还是被甩，经验在四小鸟中都遥遥领先——直到他被自己第一个弟弟掰弯性向成“Jason Todd”。

“Jay，”Dick把脸深深地埋入Jessica的肩颈中，他呼吸着夜晚的芬芳，将格桑花*留在自己怀中：“我想和你组建一个家庭，合法的那种。”

 

Tim屏息听着从挂耳式接收器中传出的Dick略带忐忑的话语和Jessica平缓轻柔的心跳，他余光瞥见Bruce正带着Damian认识商政界的各路人士，同时还能一心多用应付着眼前的宾客。

经过一段难捱的沉默后，Jessica的声音终于响起，听上去还有点小小的郁闷：“为什么是我成为你的合法妻子？我才不要在结婚证上当一辈子女方。”

“没关系，”Dick轻笑了一声，回答道：“我成为你在结婚证上的合法妻子也可以。”

Tim在心中比了个“耶”，悄悄地冲与他对上目光的罗宾使了个眼色，后者不情不愿地点点头，显然也听到了接收器中两人的对话，几乎是在下一秒，通讯器的专用线路里就传来了Bruce的声音：“阿福，准备请帖，婚礼就定在下个月。”

“当然，老爷，”在蝙蝠洞里调试通讯信号的Alfred已经懒得掩饰自己的喜悦之情了，虽然一直没能说服Bruce寻找一个伴侣，但先等来了少爷们的婚礼也同样稳赚不亏不是吗？“我想我还需要布置一下闲置许久的宴会厅，两位少爷的房间可以用作新房，婚礼上不限量供应的小甜饼也该着手……”

但老管家还没说完，就被通讯其中Jessica所说的话打断了：“但有个问题，Dick，灰姑娘的魔法就要失效了。”

“嗯哼？”Dick没Get到对方话中的含义，甚至美滋滋的亲了一下小翅膀裸露的肩头。

“而这是最后一颗，我没有多余的药了。”

“……什么？”

红头罩咧嘴一笑，从有点慌的夜翼耳朵边上拨出一只绿豆大小的通讯器，另一头的四个人从来都没觉得有人居然让自己的声音做到这么柔美又薄凉，连身经百战的蝙蝠家族都跟着夜翼一起慌了起来：“老子就是死，从这跳下去，也不会以儿媳妇的身份嫁到你们Wayne家！”

 

一阵电流音过后，夜翼的通讯器彻底宣告作废。

 

Tim：“……他发现了。”

Damian：“……Tt，好歹也是罗宾。”

Dick：“小翅膀跳窗走了！他为什么会发现我们有个计划！！”

Damian：“你通讯器不是坏了吗？？”

Alfred深深地叹了一口气，Dick甚至能听出那百转千回的叹息里藏着一句“不中用的大少爷”。

Dick：“QvQ阿福。”

Tim：“所以婚礼还办吗，Bruce？”

“物理变性的路被他自己堵了，就以为我没别的办法了吗？”Bruce突然冷笑了一声，激得三只小鸟浑身期满了鸡皮疙瘩，“除非他这辈子别进入哥谭！”

“太好了，老爷。”Alfred接口道，一点没犹豫的卖了自己最心疼的二少爷，毕竟有什么比自己儿孙满堂的晚年幸福还重要呢？“希望Dick少爷这次可以把握住机会，别再让它从眼前溜走了。”

Dick膝盖一疼，是错觉吗？他好像听见自己又被老管家骂了一句“不中用的大少爷”。

而早已跑出老远的红头罩打了个喷嚏，一个踉跄差掉从天上掉下去，她落在某栋公寓的楼顶看了看自己身上穿的裙子，心想这衣服也布料太少了，总感觉脖子后边有点冷冷的……

 

-Other Story DickJay END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *格桑花：生长在5000米海拔之上的最普通的野花，却也拥有着青藏高原上最顽强的生命力。


End file.
